Confronted the Gullwings
Founded the arms dealer named the White Widow, and saved her life from Dr. Eggman, the gang went inside her hideout when a voice called out. ???: Excuse me? Are you with the Impossible Mission Force? Reia: Huh? - The gang looked behind them and finds three small creatures, known as the Gullwings. Kiva: Um... Do we know you? ???: I guess not. Reia: We have an important meeting to cover. You three should move on. ???: Aw, seriously? Kiva: Gosh.. Reia, I think we can help them. Reia: Their path is misguided. We can't. Look, is there anyone with you? ???: Our leader, of course. ???: Yeah, you know, Malefi-- - The fairy, in black clothing, hushed her friend's mouth in secret. Kiva: Maleficent? ???: Don't mind her. I ensure you, we come in peace. Reia: Wait a minute. It's not right to work for Maleficent, guys. What happens if Tidus finds out? ???: Wait.. You know Tidus? Reia: Once, Yuna. Kiva: Huh? Yuna, is that your name? Yuna: Yeah. This is Paine and Rikku. We are the Gullwings. Reia: So we saw. Look, why not work with us? We can use all the help we can get, especially Ethan. Yuna: Does this 'Ethan' have any treasure? Kiva: Well, no.. But.. Reia: Something in mind, Kiva? Kiva: To be honest, Reia, they need to understand what's right and wrong. Yuna: Your...student is right, Reia. Maybe joining Maleficent is a bad idea after all.. Paine: Some of the folks of Riverton told us the whole story. They say your journey is pretty rough. Yuna: So, it wouldn't be fair just to take your things. Rikku: We'll root for you! Here, this is from us. - Rikku summoned a box, with mysterious items inside. Reia: Are you sure about this? Yuna: Absolutely. Someone has to stop Zemo. Kiva: Wow... Thanks, guys. Yuna: Bye! Good luck on your journey. Kiva: Yeah, and thanks again. - The Gullwings disappeared, leaving Reia and kiva with the group again. Reia: That was generous of them. Kiva: I know. Should we open it? Reia: It's probably best to do so. You have to be fully prepared for the battle against Zemo. - Reia opened the box with a few surprises inside. Reia: Let's see.. Weapon upgrades, new coordinates and.. Oh! Kiva: What is it? Reia: Check this out. - Reia showed a red orb to Kiva, who sensed a new power coming from it. Kiva: Gosh... I'm sensing an insane power coming from that thing. Reia: I've heard about this.. During my talk with Sora, he explain that these are the key to maximize the welder's potential, by gaining a new form. Don't worry, it's safe to use it. Kiva: That's good. Reia: From what I understand, there are five orbs scattered across the universe, just like this one. This one is Valor Form. Here, you need it more than I do. Kiva: Thanks. - Kiva takes the orb, making her a little stronger. Reia: If you find more orbs, like this one, let Ratchet know. Alright? Kiva: Okay, I will. - Reia and Kiva returned to the gang, with new info at hand. Reia: Anything? Ratchet: Yeah, but you two are not going to like this. Reia: No, but go ahead. Ratchet: The good news is, the White Widow told us everything about Zemo's operation and the recent activity of the Cabal. Kiva: What exactly is the Cabal? Ratchet: That's the bad news. Red Skull took control of the group. Reia: Red Skull? Kiva: Gosh... Ratchet: He's the leader of HYDRA and was transported to another world. I don't know how he got back to Earth. Reia: His suit, from the look of it.. The Tesseract might have side effects on him. I could be wrong, but how did get out of Earth the first time? Clank: Captain America damaged Red Skull's machine, with the Tesseract inside. Red Skull took a closer look at it, but he has transported with its power. Reia: I see.. Kiva: So, if we damaged his suit well enough, then the side effects would push him back. Reia: Are you sure? Kiva: Yeah, pretty much. Reia: It won't be easy. The Cabal has members besides Red Skull. Ratchet: That's because the White Widow just gave us the member roster too. Kiva: Cool! So, who are with Red Skull? Clank: I got it.. Let's see... 'Chief Inventor - Dr. Eggman.' Reia: (This pattern feels familiar..) Kiva: What's wrong, Reia? Reia: It feels like the Klaww Gang member roster, the way this is postioned to. Look- chief inventor, control investment.. It feels too similar. Kiva: Wow.. You're good at this. Reia: The Cabal has to be stopped before they do anything. Ratchet: Look, we are aware of the Red Skull. It's Cooler you need to watch out for. He is maybe a sibling to Frieza, but he's dangerous too. Reia: I'll mind that. Sasha: And the deal? Ratchet: She's offering to us the last set of plutonium in exchange for...Solomon Lane. Reia: I say we take the plutonium now. We all saw massive destrction that tyrant has caused. Ratchet: Stand down, commander. Kiva: Yeah. Please, calm down. Reia: ..Sorry. What's the plan? Ratchet: Lane is located in Rome. That's where we have to go. Reia: Rome? Kiva: That is in Italy. Reia: Really? I heard about Paris so much, I didn't think that are other cities like that. Kiva: You might be surprised what other landmarks Earth has. Anyway, we're ready, right? Ratchet: Depends on her. Reia: Well, I... *sighed for calming down* Okay, I'm ready. Kiva: Good. Ratchet: Alright, everyone. Let's go. - The gang then returned to the starship and set course for Rome, Italy. Category:Scenes